Your Little Game
by HeCalledHerCass
Summary: Santana Lopez doesn't do relationships. She strings people along. However, now she's expected to help Noah Puckerman, and push past feelings for a certain young blonde. None of it matters though, because Santana Lopez doesn't do "feelings."AU MAJOR HIATUS
1. The Meeting

**Title:** Your Little Game

**Rating:** M [For future chapters]

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany [Brittana]

**Word Count:** 2,089

**Setting:** New York City

**Summary:** Santana Lopez doesn't do relationships. She strung people along until she got what she wanted, and when she finally did. She ran. However, now she's expected to help the infamous Noah Puckerman, hold up a decent job, and try to move past the feelings of a cheerful, young blonde. None of it matters though, because Santana Lopez doesn't do "feelings."

**Authors Note: **So here is the first chapter :) I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. It's AU, so you should probably know that the only people out of the New Directions group that Santana knows is Puck. They are all around the age of 23 or 24. :)

* * *

><p>Santana felt the man's hot breath on her skin. Letting his mouth travel from her neck to lips, in a way that was anything <em>but<em> gentle. She let his hands travel around her waist, while bringing hers up to his neck. He was sloppy, and in her opinion, disturbingly gross. But she didn't care. No emotion was behind her kisses. No feelings. Because kissing for Santana wasn't about any of that. It was an action. As meaningless as it was to her, Santana knew how easily guys could fall. So what did she do? She let them think what they wanted. That she was in love with them, and would be forever. Santana would always play along until she got what she wanted.

And when she finally got it, she ran.

Santana's fingers fiddled with the frayed bottom of his plaid shirt, weaving her fingers around the loose strings. The man slowly ran his mouth up her jaw, to the meeting point at her neck. "I have a friend." He mumbled, now leaving small kisses on her neck.

"Good for you." Santana said with an amused tone and smirk on her face.

"I'd like you to meet him. I think the two of you would..." He was now playing with the hem of her shirt as well, "... Get along." Santana gave pulled back and stared straight at him. A cold look began to creep onto her face. This was no stranger to Santana. Her and Noah Puckerman had known each other longer than Santana preferred, but there was something about him that kept her around.

"And who is this friend, exactly?" She asked cautiously.

Noah, or as she liked to call him, Puck, stood up and took her hand. He began leading her across the dance floor of the club they were currently at. Following closely behind him, Santana let her gaze wonder off, allowing the flashing lights and shadows play tricks on her eyes. Music was blaring incredibly loud, as a band played to some dark melody.

_"You're pastimes, consisted of the strange and twisted and deranged. And I loved that little game you had called, crying lightning."_

She looked across the dance floor, watching numerous dancing bodies around her as Puck lead her closer and closer to the bar. One person stood out, though. A blonde haired girl. She looked young, and... another word that Santana couldn't seem to describe. Young and... innocent. Which, of course, Santana was far from. However, she couldn't stop watching as the girl swung her head back and forth with the beat of the drums, occasionally letting her arms swing up. She didn't seem to be dancing with one particular person, but just an open group of strangers.

Returning her attention back to Puck, before anyone could notice her staring, Santana let out a breath of relief as they finally approached the bar. There was a man, who still somewhat looked like an teenager. His dark hair was grown out a bit from it's short cut, and he had an unusually long body. As Puck lead her to the boy, he smiled and gestured to them both, "Santana Lopez, meet Finn Hudson."

The boy- Finn- was gazing strangely at Santana, saying what could only be described as an awkward "Hi..."

Noticing his eyes on her, Santana made an attempt to smile back sweetly at him, "Hello there." Just as she was about to go on to ask how he was, a small brunette literally skipped towards the two of them. Santana looked to see Puck following closely behind, before snaking an arm around the shorter girl's waist.

"Hey Finn." She smiled at him, before finally noticing Santana, "Oh, hello there."

"Hi." Santana replied, trying her best to use a friendly voice. However even she herself could hear the strain. Looking over to Finn, she saw Finn staring, practically salivating over this new, energetic girl.

Ignoring Finn's gaze, the girl turned to Puck, "Now that we have Finn a friend, could we go dance?"

Puck smiled down at her, "Sure." He took hold of her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

As soon as the two of them left, Santana let the smile fall from her face. She didn't know why, but that girl just rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe it was her height. Maybe her excessive amount of energy. Santana didn't know, and didn't feel like caring enough to try to find out. She did find it strange, however, that not even half an hour ago, it had been _her_ making out with Puck, not his "girlfriend". He wasn't always a loyal kind of guy, Santana knew that, but it still got annoying when he would leave details like that out.

Turning to see Finn still staring across the dance floor to them, she sighed. "Who was that?"

"Oh... That's Rachel Berry." Finn said blinking, somewhat dreamlike. His tone was surprised, as if Santana had brought him out of a trance.

Santana smirked, leaning against the counter of the bar. "You like her. You like her a lot, don't you?"

"Pfft, what? No. She's with Puck." His gaze left Santana once again, to watch the couple who were several feet away, dancing.

"That doesn't mean you don't like her."

Finn kept silent.

"Look, I won't tell Puckerman. Just tell me if you do or not." She kept her tone soft, but firm. She wasn't going to accept a half-assed answer.

"Yes."

"See, was that so hard?"

"Yes." Finn bluntly replied.

"Oh stop your whining. It was not." She snapped, just as Puck and Rachel began to walk back to them. "Have fun?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, definitely." Rachel said cheerfully, a bit breathless. She stuck her hand out to shake with Santana's. "By the way, I'm-"

"Rachel Berry. Yeah, Finn told me." Santana struggled to keep her face smiling while she shook Rachel's hand.

"And you are?"

"Santana. Santana Lopez."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Santana. Are you a friend of Puck's or something?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She snuck a glare to Puck as she spoke.

"Why don't you girls go grab one of those tables, while Finn and I get drinks?" He suggested, avoiding Santana's eyes.

Santana looked over to a darker, more quiet side of the room where some tables and booths were set. "Sounds good." She said with ease, beginning to follow Rachel to one of the booths. Sitting down next to her, Santana rested her arm on the hardwood table, and began to drum her fingers.

"So how did you and Noah meet?" Rachel asked.

"We knew each other in high school, but we just met up again a few months ago." Santana explained.

"Oh... Were you a girlfriend of his or something?"

Santana replied holding back a laugh, "No. He's like a brother to me." The lies flew from her mouth with ease. Santana had easily learned that it was the same with every girlfriend. They were protective of Puckerman. Didn't want to lose him, especially to her. She had gotten used to this, and learned quickly enough how to assure girls that she wouldn't take him from them. "Besides, I don't do relationships."

"At all?" Rachel seemed to have a sort of fascinated tone to her voice.

"No. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" She held back the urge to get angry, but still knew she was snapping at the other girl.

"No, of course not. I'm just surprised. I mean, you'd think that a girl like you would surely have a boyfriend."

Santana felt her fingers begin to drum more quickly with irritation. Why was it taking Puck and Finn this long to get their drinks? They had better hurry up before Santana snapped. She had been about to tell Rachel she was going to the washroom when she finally saw the two boys walking up to the booth, drinks in hand.

"Hello ladies." Puck said slyly as he slid into the booth beside Rachel. Finn, on the other hand, took it upon himself to sit beside Santana. Handing her her drink, Finn gave a hesitant smile. She smiled back, trying to be friendly to this guy who seemed to be more of a kid than a young adult. Taking a long sip of her drink, Santana listened while Rachel went on to tell the long, exaggerated story of how she and Puck had met. She smiled and nodded, attempting not to chug down the entire glass of alcohol in her hand, which was becoming more and more appealing with the longer Rachel talked.

She tuned Rachel out a lot, and looked occasionally to see Finn staring at the talkative girl the entire time. It was a bit ridiculous, to be honest. What did he see in that girl? And how did Rachel manage to not even notice him? He was practically ready to build her a shrine and bow down on his knees. Finally however, Santana heard Rachel take a pause for breath, and jumped at the chance to use it as an escape.

"If you'll excuse me," She said politely, "I have to use the washroom. I'll be right back." They all nodded and Finn slid out so Santana could leave. Trying not to walk too quickly, Santana looked around for the sign to the washroom. However, her eyes paused at the group of people dancing in the center of the room. There were many new people, and no matter how hard she looked, Santana wasn't able to spot the girl with the blonde hair.

Not that she was looking for her.

Because that would be pointless.

Giving up, Santana found the nearest person, who happened to be a teenage boy who must have snuck in, and asked for directions to the washroom. After receiving them, she made her way in, and locked herself in one of the stalls. Pausing, she leant against the side wall and just let herself breathe.

She should leave. She should definitely leave. It was mostly Rachel who had gotten to her. She figured that Rachel was one of those people who Santana could only spend a limited amount of time with. Or else she would become too irritated. Nodding to herself, she made her way out of the bathroom, and back to the others.

"Hey you guys, I should probably go it's getting late..." She trailed off and eyed the booth. There was a new person there, sitting on the side of Finn that Santana hadn't been earlier. He had short, curly black hair and a large smile on his face.

"Santana, this is Blaine. Blaine, Santana." Puck introduced.

"Nice to meet you Santana." He seemed friendly enough.

"You too."

"Hey Blaine, why didn't you come with Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"He wasn't feeling very well, told me to go ahead without him."

"Who's Kurt?" Santana asked, suddenly curious.

"Step-brother." Finn answered, a bit blunt.

Santana nodded understandingly, "Well, I've gotta go." She grabbed her jacket from Finn, who had passed it to her, and began to do up the buttons.

"I hope we'll see get to talk again, Santana. It was nice meeting you." Santana gave Rachel a smile before replying.

"You too, Rachel. And you, Finn." She paused before looking to Blaine, not quite sure what to say.

"See you some other time, Santana." He said, giving her a little wave. She nodded and turned away to begin walking out of the club.

It was much warmer inside, so the cold hit her twice as hard. However, all she could think about now, as she waved for a taxi, was getting home and never having to think about going to that club again.


	2. Making A Deal

**Title:** Your Little Game

**Rating:** M [For future chapters]

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany [Brittana]

**Word Count:** 1, 936

**Setting:** New York City

**Authors Note: **Okay, second chapter. I kind of ended really badly on the first chapter (sorry about that), and even though this is chapter is slightly shorter, hopefully it will be better. Also, after this chapter there will be a lot more Santana/Brittany interaction. :)

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not, Puck." Santana said immediately. It hadn't even been a week since they had gotten together at the club, and she had met Rachel and Finn. Now, as Santana tuned out Puck's voice on the phone to make herself breakfast, she wondered why she had even bothered to answer it in the first place.<p>

"Come on, San. Why not?" He was practically pleading now.

"Because Finn is an overgrown ten year old, and I am not going to have _sex with him_ just because you asked me to."

"What? You barely know him."

"Exactly my point. I barely know him, and I can already tell. Besides, he already like R-" Santana froze mid sentence, putting the bread in her toaster. Why had she stopped herself? Sure, she had told Finn she wouldn't tell Puck, but was she really going to stick to that? What if he already knew? "H-he already likes someone else." She finished lamely.

"Who? Finn's my boy, he would have told me that."

"How should I know?" Santana snapped, "I met him for a couple of house, less than a week ago. What, do you expect me to know his entire life story or something?" She held back a yawn, already getting bored with the conversation. Resting the phone between her ear and shoulder, she got a drink from her fridge. Opening the Coke, and taking a sip, Santana spoke again, cutting Puck off from whatever he had been talking about. "Look, this conversation is just going around in circles. The answer is no. Bye, Puckerman."

She had just been about to hand up, when his voice rang loudly, full of desperation. "Wait! Just wait."

She sighed, "You have thirty seconds."

"I can give you something in exchange."

"Like what?" Santana spoke slowly and carefully.

"I don't know. Whatever you want. Money?"

She nearly spit out her drink at that. All but yelling into the voice, Santana said, "_What?_ I'm not just some… some… _prostitute_," she spit the word out with disgust, "Who you can send all of your friends to for sex." Ignoring his pleas, Santana hung up the phone, and set it on the counter. She took another swig of her Coke, "I can't believe that asshole." She mumbled to herself, silently fuming.

She ignored the constant ringing of her phone after that. She knew it was Puck, knew what he wanted. All through eating her breakfast, it rang. Santana was sure he'd left at least ten messages by now. All either trying to get her to pick up the phone, or change her mind about Finn.

At one point, Santana had gotten tired of it, and leave her apartment all together. Strolling the streets, looking for something to put off having to talk to him again. Each time the conversation went through her mind, she fumed a bit more. Until finally, it was the afternoon, and she felt calm.

As she entered her apartment once again, Santana was welcomed home with the phone still ringing. That boy just didn't know when to give up, did he? Walking over, taking her time to get to the phone, Santana picked up. "You know, you have a lot of nerve to still be calling after what you said."

"I know. But if you would just give Finn a chance." Puck asked, giving emphasis on the last words.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. He has one chance."

"Great. Look, he'll meet you at that coffee place you love so much." Santana could practically hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

><p>It took awhile, but Santana had finally finished making plans about when and where to meet Finn.<p>

Santana listened to the bell that rang clearly through the quiet cafe as she entered. Taking a look around, it was pretty obvious that there were only a few people there. Not including Finn. Shaking her head to herself, Santana walked up to the counter to order her coffee.

"The usual?" the employee asked, giving her a friendly smirk. Taking note of his brown eyes and hair, and green apron, she guessed he was about sixteen. She nodded to him, and drummed her fingers on the counter while he left to get her drink.

He returned, sliding her drink on the countertop towards her. Ringing up her order he smiled, "You know, considering how often you come here, you should just apply for a job. We're hiring." He paused before adding, "And that will be $3.70."

Santana gave a sarcastic laugh, "It's summer. Why would I want to get a job?" She went through her wallet before pulling out a five dollar bill, and handing it to him.

"Well," he said, taking her money, "You'll get a discount on the coffee."

She paused, pretending to consider it, "How about no." Giving an overly sweet smile, Santana picked up her drink and left to sit at the nearest table to wait for Finn.

It was at least another fifteen minutes before Finn walked awkwardly into the care. She saw the slight look of anxiety as she watched his eyes scan the room for her. Lifting her hand to give a wave with her fingers, relief flooded his face.

"Hey, you came." He gave a half smile, sitting down across from her. His brown hair ruffled, so it looked like he had just woken up.

"You're late." Santana deadpanned.

"Yeah, sorry. Puck was lecturing me on the phone about-"

"-about how to _not_ screw our little meeting up?" She interrupted.

"Yeah…" Finn trailed off, his hands fidgeting anxiously under the table.

Santana kept her eyes on him as she took a drink of her steaming coffee, silently assessing him. Why was he so…. nervous? It was just sex. And it wasn't even like they were bringing up the topic yet. Setting her coffee down, she sighed.

"Look, Frankenteen. This is how things are going to go down." She waited for a nod of understanding before continuing. She'd always loved the direct approach. "You're going to take me on a date, maybe we'll talk a bit, I don't really know, or care for that matter. But in the end - and I know it's going to take awhile to let you wrap your head around this - but in the end, we'll do the deed."

Finn opened his mouth to speak, obviously confused by her bluntness. However, Santana just raised a finger to show she wasn't finished, and continued speaking. "After that, we will be considered a couple. Which, if you're lucky, will cause Rachel to become at least the littlest bit jealous."

"… Why are you even doing this for me?"

"Because_ Puckerman_," she began, obviously still irritated from the day's previous events, "has decided that if I don't help, he will harass me with constant phone calls day and night."

"But, are you sure you want to do this?"

Santana leaned forward a bit, reassessing him. The frown on his face. The way his shoulders were becoming more and more hunched forward in his black leather jacket. Even the way his eyebrows were pulled together in a small panic. Suddenly it made sense.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" She asked in response.

"No, no! It's not that!" Finn reassured, "And it has nothing to do with you, I swear."

Santana's eyes widened slightly. Everything in her head finally being put together. "It's not that you don't want to screw me," she began slowly, "You just want to screw _her_ more. Wow. I knew you liked the hobbit, but I didn't think you liked her that much."

"I don't just want to screw Rachel." Finn frowned.

"Wanky…" She took another sip of her coffee, raising her eyebrows.

"What? No, not like that. It's- it's more than that... I love her."

"Okay, forget what I said earlier. Just... ew."

"There's nothing wrong with loving her." Finn said a bit defensively.

"Yeah, will, I don't believe in love."

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not. It's called being realistic. Now," Santana said, quickly changing the subject, "when is our first date?"

* * *

><p>It was dinner time by the time Santana had left the cafe with Finn, both agreeing to have their date the following Tuesday. Just before leaving however, she reluctantly took the application form from the boy who had served her earlier. It almost looked like he'd been waiting for her to leave so he could practically shove it into her hands before rushing off.<p>

Folding the application neatly and putting it into her black, leather purse, Santana walked down the street with Finn. She was still surprised that he had actually asked to walk her home, but didn't see any harm, so she let him do so.

It was when they arrived at her apartment building that she turned to him, "I'm a big girl. I think I can get upstairs myself." She said casually, resisting the urge to snap.

"So this is where you live?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Her tone was defensive. In her opinion at least, there was nothing wrong with the apartment building. Sure, it looked old, but that didn't matter. She grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, and staying that way was no problem.

Finn just nodded in response, looking at the building up and down before turning to her. "Oh, Puck wanted me to tell you, some people are getting together tomorrow, same club as last Friday. You should come, too." He gave a small smile, that seemed more friendly than anything. "Puck, Rachel, and I will be there. So will Blaine and Kurt."

Back at that club? With Rachel being there? Honestly, Santana could think of a million things she'd rather do, including several variations of torture. However, taking a deep breath, she agreed. "Fine. I'll see you there."

"Great." Finn smiled, giving a pat on the shoulder, and Santana immediately wished she hadn't said yes. "See you tomorrow, Santana."

Santana merely nodded in reply, waving him off as she entered the building to head upstairs. If she was being honest with herself, the only reason she had agreed was the fact that Puck would be there.

She still needed to bitch him out for practically calling her a prostitute.


	3. Meet Me Up In Paradise

**Title:** Your Little Game

**Rating:** M [For future chapters]

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany [Brittana]

**Word Count: **2,472

**Setting:** New York City

**Authors Note: **Third chapter :) I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews I've gotten. :)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**_

* * *

><p>Entering the club the following day was slightly harder. Santana had planned on meeting Puck and the others - whoever "ther others" were - inside at the bar. However, since she was entering alone, it was that much harder to get past security. Not only was he doubting her ID, which in Santana's defense was real, but he was also doing a horrible job at attempting to flirt with her. Finally just giving up, Santana stepped away from the guard and doorway onto the sidewalk. Waiting to find a familiar face.<p>

This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was 22, goddammit. Spewing curses under her breath, she kicked the ground with the toe of her silver ballet flat. She huffed out a breath of air, not bothering to hide her irritation.

The street soon began to fill up with people, and the link outside of the club entrance was quickly growing. She searched through the people, and turning around just in time Santana saw a pair of blonde heads walking towards her. One had short hair, that was slightly spiked at the bottom. A neutral expression was on her face, along with wearing a pale yellow dress. The other girl, however… this was the girl from last week. Santana could tell right away. Bangs pinned to the side, with her long hair curling slightly. She saw the jeans and sequined pink shirt, noting that it wasn't something most girls wore to a club on a Friday night. But that didn't matter, because this was her. The one who had caught Santana's attention.

"Why are you standing out here alone?" The blonde asked, a look of concern crossing her face.

"The bouncer… He won't let me in." Santana crossed her arms over her short, black, 50's styled flapper dress. There was a small breeze, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle.

"Oh, why don't you come in with us? He won't care."

Santana looked back and forth between each girl, not used to such kindness. Although the one with the short hair wasn't smiling, she didn't seem to be frowning either. After a moment more of consideration, Santana finally nodded in agreement.

It turned out, getting in had been a lot easier while in a small group. When they had all entered, it was obvious the place was already in full swing. Strobe light flashing, music blasting, and lots of dancing. It seemed almost identical to the previous Friday.

The three girls now stood together, as one of the blodes - the one who had yet to speak - turned to her. "I'm Quinn Fabray." She held out her hand to shake with Santana's, now having a small smile on her face.

"Santana Lopez." She replied, shaking Quinn's hand.

"This is Brittany." Quinn nodded her head to the girl who had caught Santana's interest. Brittany gave a wave, which Santana returned before all of the girls fell silent.

It took a bit, but eventually they began to make small chat on a wide variety of topics. However, when Santana didn't lift her gaze to see if Puck had arrived, she caught herself watching Brittany intently. It wasn't long before she had realize that Brittany and Quinn were there to see Puck as well. Santana made a comment about the situation being ironic, so which Brittany immediately replied, "When I was younger, my parents said that if I didn't get enough irony in my diet, I would get sick."

Santana just stared at her for a moment, slightly amazed at what Brittany had said. Looking to Quinn for some sort of explanation, she was only given a shrug in response. Okay, then.

* * *

><p>It was shortly after when Puck showed up with Rachel on his arm, and Finn following closely behind. Giving a quick hello, Quinn and Brittany excused themselves. Stating that they would catch up with everyone after. After what, exactly, Santana didn't know. However, she couldn't help the feeling of disinterest once they left. Pushing the feeling aside as Finn walked up to her, she forced a smile at him.<p>

She wanted to just forget about everything. Forget the emptiness. Forget that she had agreed to be with Finn in the first place. Just, everything.

Determined to do just that, Santana took Finn's hand to pull him onto the dance floor. "Let's dance." She said in an aggresively suggestive way. Looking behind, she saw Puck and Rachel following.

It was a few songs later, along with quite a few drinks, when Santana found herself glancing around the room as Finn danced with her. At first, his dancing had been amusing, if anything. Whenever he tried to do something on his own, that wasn't sidestepping, Finn would end up either bumping into other people, or losing his balance. However, taking a look up at the stage, Santana now saw Brittany approaching the microphone stand that was set at the front. She had changed from her casual outfit to a much more dressed up one. A light green dress that was sleeveless, with a thick black ribbon wrapping around her waist, that was most likely was tied into a bow at the back.

She watched as Brittany adjusted the mic to her height, and the already playing music quietened. Curious, Santana stopped dancing altogether and faced the stage. Finn gave a questioning look, and looked to see where she was watching before smiling.

Finally, Brittany began to speak. She gave a smile and hello to the audience, introducing herself. It was obvious that this wasn't her first time. Santana could tell right away. Although, she was surprised when Brittany announced that she would be performing a song.

"Can anyone do that?" Santana asked, looking over at Finn as Brittany's first song began.

"Sing? No. Brittany works here, so she gets to perform whenever she feels like it. Within reason."

"And what does she do when she isn't performing?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Waitressing." Finn answered simply, just as Puck walked up to them. Rachel was holding onto he hand, obviously buzzed, while two boys stood behind them. One Santana recognized as Blaine, but she hadn't met the other. He had brown hair, that was styled, and parted to the side while wearing a ridiculously fashionable outfit.

"After this song, we're all going to get something to eat." Puck said, interrupting her thoughts, "Do you guy want to come? Or will you be… busy?" He ended with a small smirk.

Santana knew what Puck had been meaning. Ignoring his suggestive question, Santana nodded in agreement to going.

"Great. We'll find you after Brittany finishes her next song." Puck quickly walked away, leaving Santana and Finn. Rachel followed him closely behind, but not until after she gave a small wave to the two.

"Well, Frankenteen," Santana said to Finn, taking his hand, "let's make use of our last dance." She pulled them both a bit closer to the crowd as Brittany began to sing once again.

_Oh, oh starry-eyed_

_Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning_

No, Santana wasn't going to deny that she was more than a little buzzed. Although, she made sure that she wasn't full out drink. Because when that happened, things would get… complicated/ One minute she would be fine, and the next, Santana would realize she was a sobbing wreck. Everything would feel as if it was crashing down around her, leaving Santana feeling alone and depressed. So instead, Santana let herself feel a happy buzz. Nothing more. Holding onto Finn's hands to guide him through simple dance steps as Brittany's voice rang out in song.

_Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone_

_Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one._

_Next thing, we're touching_

_You look at me, it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahhh_

Santana felt Finn raised his arm to spin her. Letting out a small laugh, she gave him a genuine smile for the first time.

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

_So we burst into colours, colours and carousels_

_Fall head first, like paper planes and playground games._

She lifted her eyes from Finn, to across the floor. Watching Brittany sing, occasionally adding small dance moves, or throwing her arms into the air to add to her performance. Suddenly, their eyes met. Santana felt the urge to look away, but instead kept the other girl's gaze.

_Next thing, we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahh_

Their eye contact finally broke as Finn spun her once again. Regaining Santana's full attention, she laughed at seeing the taller boy practically bursting with enthusiasm. She wasn't sure if it was because of the music, or just the fact that he had yet to knock into another person. Either way, Santana held back her laughter and danced with him once again.

_"Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Next thing, we're touching_

_Next thing, we're touching"_

Slowly but surely, Santana began to feel the effects of the alcohol on her.

_"Next thing, we're touching_

_Next thing, we're touching"_

Brittany's voice rang out, and suddenly it was the only thing Santana was paying attention to. Not Finn's embarrassing dancing. Not the fact that she was sure to have a hangover the next day. Only Brittany's voice.

_"Hit me with lighting."_

She looked to her right, to see Puck and Rachel now dancing very closely. Looking up, she saw that Finn had slowed down, and was now watching them as well. Pulling him closer, Santana tried to regain his focus.

_"Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body foes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah"_

As the song came to a close, Santana paused for a moment to catch her breath. Once she had regained it however, she crossed her arms and motioned for Finn to follow her off of the dance floor. "Come on, Finnocence. Let's go find the lovesick puppies."

Catching up, he walked alongside her, confused. "Finnocence? Why would you call me that?"

"Because," Santana turned on the spot to face him, no longer walking, "your name is Finn, and you're about as innocent as a child who would willingly take candy from strangers."

"Are you okay? Because like, ten minutes ago you seemed like you were actually having a good time. Now you just seem... angry..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said dismissively, trailing off as Puck, Rachel, Blaine, and Blaine's friend (whoever he was) approached.

Before anyone was able to say anything except for a few greetings, Brittany skipped up to the, still wearing her green dress and Quinn following closely behind. "Kurt!" She exclaimed, going up to the boy Santana had yet to meet, and giving him a chaste kiss of the cheek.

Boyfriend? Most likely, Santana decided. She took note though, that he seemed taken off guard from her affections. Replying, he said, "Hey Britt."

"Kurt, meet Santana. Santana, Kurt." Puck supplied for them, motioning to each individual.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said, smiling softly to her. She saw his face tint to a noticeable pink , and immediately wondered what was wrong. Looking at his waist, Santana saw an arm. An arm, that was attached to Blaine's body. Her eyebrows rose slightly.

_Oh._

So that was a negative to being Brittany's boyfriend.

But if he wasn't, who was? Maybe-

Wait, what? Santana forced herself to stop her thoughts. Why was she wondering about Brittany's love life? It didn't matter. She didn't even _know_ Brittany beyond her name. Shaking her head to herself, Santana tried to think about something else.

"You guys ready to go?" Puck asked. Everyone agreed, and as they were leaving, Finn snuck an arm around Santana's waist without her noticing. She was too preoccupied, watching Quinn and Brittany walking ahead of them. It would be one hell of a dinner, that was for sure.


	4. Along The Bridge

**Title:** Your Little Game  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T/M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Santana/Brittany [Brittana]  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>3,856**  
><strong>**Setting:** New York City  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee<strong>_

* * *

><p>The following Tuesday Santana found herself standing in her own room, studying the tow outfits that laid on her bed. Tonight was her date with Finn, and alight she honestly couldn't care less about the outcome of the evening, she did want to look decent.<p>

Finally making up her mind, she picked up a v-neck red dress that came down to her knees. Carefully slipping it over her head, she zipped herself up and Santana headed into the bathroom.

It was a decent size, especially since it was only her using it. Santana watched herself in the mirror. Using her curling iron, she took her time to let her hair fall into soft ringlets before pinning the first section to the side. Santana may or may not have been influenced by Brittany's hairstyle from Friday night. Not that she'd ever admit it. Before long, she had her hair finished, along with her make up. Mostly consisting of a small amount of lipstick, she was careful not to go overboard on her dark brown eyeshadow that inevitably brought out her eyes.

Everything was ready for Santana's date. The only problem was that she had finished getting ready far more quickly than she had guessed. Going into her living room, she mentally kicked herself. There was at least an hour until Finn showed up. Assuming that he showed up on time.

Which she doubted he would.

A small feeling came over Santana, and her hands flew to her stomach. Butterflies. She let out a groan. Really? This was Finn. There wasn't any reason to be nervous. All she needed… was to think of something else…

Her mind immediately flew to Brittany. Of meeting her. Watching her perform. And finally, the dinner after.

Unknowingly, Santana had learned a lot about Brittany that night. About everyone, really. Like the fact that Finn would get unusually quiet and stare at his food whenever Puck and Rachel got overly cute. How Quinn, who was sitting across from her and Brittany, had seemed to shoot daggers at Santana throughout the entire dinner. However, Santana couldn't deny that she spent most of her time paying attention to Brittany. Talking with her, and getting to know her better.

It was obvious from the start that Brittany wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. But despite that, she seemed to have a talent at seeing through someone's bullshit. What wasn't as obvious though, was that she seemed to just love everything. A true optimist.

Suddenly, Santana's butterflies returned with even more force than before, which was surprisingly possible in the first place. She checked the time once again. Only ten minutes had passed. Santana groaned, and let herself fall onto the couch beside her. She pulled out her phone, and scrolled through the unusually high number of contacts. Against her better judgement, Santana had let the majority of Puck's friends have her phone number.

Well, except for Rachel, because Santana honestly couldn't stand her.

After spending what felt like years, Santana finally just turned on her TV. Letting her mind drift the majority of the time, until there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Finn, Santana was surprised. He had actually shown up early?

It was when she opened the door, however, when Santana realized it wasn't Finn. Instead, a girl with blonde, short hair stood in front of her. She had a stony expression and Santana immediately recognized her as Quinn.

"We need to talk." Quinn said, immediately wanting to get to the point.

"You don't waste time with small talk, do you?" Santana tried to keep herself friendly, but was feeling defensive. "How do you even know where I live?"

"Look, this isn't about me, okay? This is about Brittany."

Santana opened the door more, and stepped back to let Quinn stand just inside the doorway, "What about Brittany?"

"Don't try to do anything with her."

Crossing her arms, Santana let a look of confusion cross over her face, "What? Why would I do that?"

"I know what you've done with Puck, alright? And Brittany has been screwed over too many times in her life by people who only pretend to care about her."

"I barely know her. Why would I try to screw her over?"

"I saw how you looked at her."

"Let me get this straight, because I looked at Brittany a certain way, you now hate me?"

"I don't hate you." Quinn's tone softened, even if it was just a bit, "Brittany is my best friend, and I'm trying to look out for her. She looks for the best in people... even if they don't always deserve it."

"It's great that you've come here to do this, but I'm not going to hurt her."

"Good." Quinn paused, making it obvious she wasn't sure what to do now that she had her point across, "I should probably go, then."

Santana merely nodded in agreement, giving a small wave as she shut the door after Quinn. When she was sure Quinn was gone, Santana let out a groan. Having sex with a guy who was in love with your friend's girlfriend? Meeting a girl and having her overprotective best friend come to your apartment to tell you not to screw around? Things were getting far, far too complicated for her liking.

The next time there was a knock at the door, Santana was pleased to see that this time it _was_ Finn.

"Hi..." He said, as Santana quickly grabbed her purse, and dark denim jacket.

"Hi." She returned simply, stepping into the hallway, and locking the door behind her. "So, where are we going?"

"There's a restaurant I found. I thought it was pretty close, so we could walk there."

Santana nodded in return, leading him down the staircase and outside of the apartment building. Honestly, she had been surprised by the fact that he had known which apartment was actually hers when picking her up. They walked in silence down the streets until Finn finally spoke up.

"We're friends now, right?" He asked.

"Do you mean friends, or fuck buddies?" Santana kept her voice cool of emotion.

"Friends..."

"I don't _do_ friends."

"Just like how you don't _do_ love?"

"Exactly."

Santana shoved her hands into the dark denim of her jacket, and adjusted the strap of her purse, hoping that Finn would just shut up already.

"What do you do, then? I mean, if you don't have any real relationships, don't you ever get lonely?"

"Look, what I do and don't do with my life is none of your business, okay?"

Finn kept silent after that remark until Santana let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. We can be 'friends'." if it will make you shut up, and stop acting like a two year old, she added mentally. Although the tension between them seemed to almost immediately ease, they both kept quiet for the rest of their walk to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The dinner was going better than expected. Once Santana had given to actually listening to Finn talk, she had found that he was actually a pretty decent guy. Not exactly the brightest, but still sincere. However, there was only one flaw. Santana felt no romantic attraction to him. At all.<p>

What was wrong with her? Since when did Santana let _appeal_ get in the way of _sex_? He seemed to act more brotherly towards her than anything else. Making the idea of their plans seem almost repulsive.

"So..." Finn said, taking a bite of his pasta before continuing to talk to Santana. Who was, at the moment, more poking and moving food around on her plate than actually eating.

"Yes?" She glanced up from her plate.

"Do you think there any way Rachel could like me?

"... Maybe."

"But like... how could I do it?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at Finn as she tried to keep from glaring at the taller boy. "Finn, you are on a date with a girl. A girl who you plan on _fucking_ tonight. Meanwhile, you are asking said girl how to get a date with her friend's girlfriend._ What is wrong with this picture?_"

"Right. Sorry." Santana could see him avoid her gaze uncomfortably, causing her to roll her eyes. Good. That's what he got for trying to pull something like that.

"Whatever. So what do you do when you aren't thinking about Rachel?" She asked in attempt to change the subject.

"Well, I still go to school, and I'm working at a furniture store."

"Okay, why would you work in a furniture store?

"I help with all of the delivery, and shipping." Finn answered as if it wasn't a big deal. "They need someone big enough to help carry the merchandise."

Santana nodded in understanding. She took a bite of her salad, filling her already full stomach.

"What about you?" He asked, "I mean, you must have gotten some sort of job before applying in that coffee shop."

"My parents decided that as long as I stay in school, they'll help me out with that." She shrugged in return, feigning nonchalance.

"Oh, well that was nice of them. To help you out like that."

She let out a small, bitter laugh. Sticking her fork into a piece of lettuce with more force than necessary. "You say it's nice. I say they just wanted a reason for me to move out."

"Awe come on, why would you say that?"

"Never mind. Forget it."

Finn opened his mouth, about to say more when Santana silenced him with a glare. She didn't need him knowing all about her personal life. About the fact that she planned on cutting him off after tonight. Cutting all of them off, really. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, even... Brittany.

It was a few minutes later, after Finn had finished, that Santana threw her napkin on her plate with a flourish. Knowing that if she tried to eat any more, she'd be sick.

"So what now? Do you want to go back to my apartment?" Santana asked, ignoring the waiter who had brought them their cheque.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

She smirked at how nervous he now was, when a few minutes ago he had been completely fine. "Come on, then."

Between Finn's quick, nervous pace, and Santana's desire to get this over with as soon as possible, it wasn't long until the two had arrived back at her apartment. It had gotten to the point where Santana wanted to do this more for the sake of getting it over with than anything else.

"Home, sweet home." She announced, throwing the door open, and walking in. Finn trailed closely behind, as Santana flicked on the light switches.

"The bedroom is this way." She called, noticing that Finn had gotten distracted by a picture hanging on one of the walls. His eyes flickered over to her, realizing that she was already waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a serious tone when he finally entered the room. He stayed quiet, but nodded nonetheless.

Taking a hold of his tie, Santana pulled him to sit on the bed before leaning in to kiss him. She made sure to keep it long, and slow. Quite honestly, there wasn't much about it to keep her interested. So instead, she let her mind wonder. She let herself think about pointless details, like how she had her job interview the next day. She allowed herself to drift when Finn became more enthusiastic. And when things finally began to get a move on, Santana forced herself not to think about anything at all.

* * *

><p>When Santana woke up in the morning, she found herself fully clothes in an old t-shirt, and pair of flannel shorts. She guessed that Finn had gotten them out for her some time in the night. Sitting up, Santana looked over to see him still sleeping. She let herself remember the events of last night. At one point, however, Santana's mind got stuck on one small detail. Even though she couldn't see her reflection, Santana knew the colour had drained from her face. She shook her head to herself, trying to not get caught up in it. It didn't matter. It wasn't like the sex had meant anything to her, she was sure of that. But that didn't stop her from feeling... empty. It was at that moment when Finn woke up.<p>

"Uh... hey." He said groggily, rubbing his eyes in attempt to wake up. To be honest, Santana was surprised it had taken this long for him to wake up, since she guess for it to be about noon.

"We have a problem." She deadpanned, noticing that not only did she feel hollow, but sounded like it as well.

"What is it?"

"You did something last night..."

"We used protection, right?" There was a hint of panic in his voice.

"Of course we did." she snapped, looking away from him, "I'm not an idiot."

She heard a small breath of relief escape his lips. Pausing, she decided to just come out with it. "You called me Rachel."

"What?"

"Last night?" Santana gave a glance to him before staring at the foot of the bed, "You called me Rachel."

He was dumbfounded. She could tell without even needing to look at him. Cutting Finn off in the middle of his apology, she got up from the bed, and crossed her arms. "You should go." Her voice was quiet, but still firm.

"I'm so-"

"It doesn't matter. I have to get ready for my interview. You should leave... Now."

Santana watched as he mumbled an "okay." He put on his clothes, which were now wrinkles from lying in a heap on the floor overnight. Walking him to the door, Santana quickly said goodbye when he opened his mouth to apologize again.

* * *

><p>"Santana!" A pleasant voice called out among the honking horns, and general noise of the street. Turning around, Santana spotted a flash of blonde hair emerge from the crowd.<p>

"Hi, Brittany." She pushed away the swelling sense of happiness in her chest when she realized that the other girl hadn't forgotten about her.

"Nice outfit." Brittany grinned. Usually, Santana would have expected it to come off as some sarcastic remark, but realized that she was actually serious.

She looked down at herself, suddenly a bit self conscious. It was a very simple outfit. A brown skirt that seemed to float while she walked, and a plain while shirt with a necklace. Santana knew that she wouldn't be caught dead in this outfit on any other day. However, she had just come out from her interview, and she had been desperate to make a good impression.

"So where are you going?" The blonde chirped, as they began to walk down the street together. Often dodging the other people walking, Santana made sure to look ahead, and not to get caught up in watching her.

"Just home."

"Oh. Do you want to come over to my place, then?"

"Your place?" Santana allowed herself to sneak a glance at Brittany.

"Yeah. I had fun talking to you the other night, and you seem nice."

Nice? This girl obviously hadn't been around Santana much. She suddenly remembered Quinn's visit. About how Brittany always assumed the best in people, even if they didn't necessarily deserve it. "Is that what Puckerman told you?"

"No..." Brittany frowned slightly, "Puck doesn't have to do with this." She took a hold of Santana's hand, causing them both to stop walking. "Like I said, you seem nice. And I want to get to know you more."

"I don't think you want to do that..."

"Why not?"

Santana opened her mouth before closing it again. Why? Because things would take a turn for the worst. Something would happen, and everything would get screwed up. There was a small voice in the back of Santana's head, however, that told her otherwise. Maybe... they could just be friends... Maybe Santana could put up a bit longer with Finn, if she got to be with Brittany as well. Before she knew it, Santana was speaking again, "Okay, fine. Where do you live?"

Brittany was practically beaming at Santana, before they began walking again.

l***l

"You live with your parents?" Santana asked, amazed. She stared at the doorway, as the other girl unlocked the front door to the large, white home.

"Yup." Brittany replied simply. She opened the front door with ease, leading Santana inside.

Looking around, Santana was impressed. There was a fairly large staircase in front of her, with a hallway beside it, which she guessed lead to a kitchen. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the doorway to the living room. Everything was so... homey. That was the only way Santana knew how to describe it. It was clean, but still showed that they weren't paranoid over it. Everything was either painted in a pale yellow, white, or some variation of those colours, along with many indoor plants.

"Come on." Brittany grinned, making Santana tear her gaze away from the house. "I'll take you up to my room."

Racing up the stairs, Santana quickly followed. She tried to convince herself that the loud pounding in her chest was just from walking too quickly, and hoped to god that Brittany couldn't hear it. She panted quietly as they walked down the new hallway, trying to catcher her breath. She noticed that the walls were lined with old family photos. However, Santana didn't have time to get a good look at any of them when they came to the end of the hall, and a door.

"Tada!" Brittany made sure to speak with a flourish as she opened the door for Santana to enter before her.

The first thing Santana noticed when she walked in were the pictures. They lined the white dressers, with each one containing a small blonde girl who Santana guess was Brittany. There was a small lamp that matched the dressers beside a pink and white bed. However, it wasn't on since a window across the room was open, with sunlight pouring in.

Suddenly, there was a large, furry - thing - rubbing against Santana's leg to shake her out of her thoughts. Giving a small yelp, she jumped back. The next thing she knew, Brittany was beside her, scooping up the large animal so she could now see it for what it was. A very large cat.

"This is Lord Tubbington." Brittany explained.

Despite the initial shock, Santana put on a smile and reached out to pet the cat. It was right before she about about to touch the soft, brown fur when he hissed at her.

"Don't mind him." The other girl dismissively said, setting Lord Tubbington back onto the ground. "He's just mad because I've taken away his cigarettes."

Santana paused, hoping for her to continue. When she didn't Santana spoke, "Your cat smokes?"

"Yeah... I've been trying to get him to quit, though. It isn't good for him."

"And do you have anything against people who smoke?"

"No..." She shrugged, clearly indifferent on the subject.

Letting out a small breath of relief, Santana tried to regain composure. She wasn't sure why Brittany's opinion of her meant so much, but it did. It did more than she was willing to admit.

For the next few hours, they had remained like that. Just asking each other questions. Trying their best to get to know each other.

"What do you mean, you don't like Indigo Girls?"

"I don't know, I just don't."

It hadn't taken long before Santana was sitting on the floor, with Brittany laying on her stomach on the bed. Looking down at her as she practically fire questions. Santana had no idea why she wanted to know so much about her, but ignored that as she answered.

"Dancing or singing?"

"Both."

"Favourite sport?"

"Cheerleading."

Brittany let out a grin, and "Me too!" before continuing with, "Beyonce or Lady GaGa?"

"Impossible question."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Cats."

"Favourite movie?"

"Bring It On."

"Any siblings?"

"A brother."

"Old or younger?"

"Older."

"Birthday?"

"August third."

"Sexuality?"

Santana froze. Brittany had said it in the same tone as every other question, so it obviously didn't matter_ what_ she was. But what was she supposed to say? She didn't know. Okay, that was a lie. She knew what she was _supposed_ to say. Straight. She was straight, wasn't she?

Apparently the conflict Santana had was showing on her face as plain as day, because the next thing she knew Brittany was encouraging her to ask the questions now, instead of answering. Shifting a bit, Santana took a deep breath.

"Cats or dogs?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in so long. Hopefully the fact that this chapter is extra long will make up for that. To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, so reviews are appreciated :)<strong>


	5. Hold Me Down

**Title:** Your Little Game  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T/M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Santana/Brittany [Brittana]  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,089**  
><strong>**Setting:** New York City  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Santana had, against her better judgement, gotten incredibly close with Brittany. The other girl had learned to deal with her snappish attitude, and in return, Santana grew to find her way of reasoning admirable.<p>

At first, they had only seen or talked to each other every few days, but things quickly grew until interaction with Brittany had become part of her daily routine. She had ended up getting hired by the coffee shop that was close by, and often looked forward to knowing that Brittany would most likely be there, waiting for her by the time her shift had ended.

That was why on August third, also known to both of the girls as Santana's birthday, it wasn't a surprise when Brittany showed up her door at 8:00am.

"Happy birthday!" She nearly squealed when Santana had answered the door. Looking down, there was what looked like a large box in her hands, wrapped up with an obnoxiously large, red bow on top.

"I thought we agreed no presents." Santana replied. Her tone was harsher than intended, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't want a present. They had had many heated discussions about this for the past week. Brittany asking unusual questions, and Santana replying with the fact that she didn't want anything.

"_You_ agreed no presents." Santana moved, allowing Brittany to step in the doorway. This also, unfortunately, allowed for her to hand Santana the present. "Please, just open it?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana took the present, and use her head to nod further in the apartment, "Fine, let's go in the living room, though."

Bouncing happily behind her, Brittany followed to sit beside Santana on the couch. The box was now on the coffee table in front of them, as they both watched it for a moment. As if they expected it to unwrap itself.

"… How am I even supposed to open it? It's so big…" Santana finally said, eyeing it carefully. After a moment she shook her head to herself, just took the bow off of the top. It's just a box. Open it already, she commanded to herself. Not spending any more time than necessary, she ripped off the wrapping paper. Revealing a cardboard box, Santana shifted forward. She opened the box, to see it filled with tissue paper and... a giant, green, stuffed turtle. Gingerly, she took it out of the box to examine.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but…" She looked over, trying to study Brittany's smiling face. Santana knew she should feel grateful. After all, she was the one who had tried talking her out of getting a present at all. "Why did you get me a stuffed turtle?"

"I was in the store, trying to find you something, and I saw a basket of them. They made me think of you… because... turtles are hard on the outside, but all soft and cute on the inside. You're like, a giant, cute turtle, Santana. But like, way hotter."

Smiling at Brittany, she set the turtle on the coffee table, in order to pull the blonde girl in for a hug. Pulling away, she smiled. "Thanks, Britt."

Grinning, Brittany pulled her in for a hug. "Now, I know this might not seem like a big deal, but it is. You're twenty-three now!" She pulled away, but still kept a firm grip on one of Santana's hands. "This is like, _your day_. So anything you want, and we can do it."

Santana's mind immediately began reeling. No. _Stop thinking like that_, she told herself harshly. It wasn't like Brittany had meant it in that way-

"San?"

She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes watching her with concern. "I have to go to work today," she trailed off, but quickly continued again when the blonde's face began to frown. "But later, okay? We can do something when my shift ends." Squeezing her hand before letting go, Santana stood up.

"Can I come?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You want to come to work with me?"

"No, silly. I want t odrop you off. Then I can come by after, like I always do."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go change, and then we can leave." She tried to keep her voice nonchalant but knew it was failing as she quickly walked down the hall.

She couldn't really explain it. It wasn't that Santana didn't like hanging out with Brittany- she did. A lot. But she had learned that Brittany was a very... affectionate person. She just hoped that people wouldn't get the wrong idea when they saw them together.

Quickly changing into a pair of jean shorts that came to her knee, and a navy t-shirt, she grabbed her "uniform" (which was really just an apron with her name tag on it) and went back to the living room.

"Ready to go?" She asked, grabbing her keys off of the coffee table. Brittany nodded and sprung off of the couch, following her silently until they arrived outside.

"So what are we doing later?" Brittany asked. Sneakily, she hooked her pinky onto Santana's as they walked. She paused for a moment, surprised at the action. Screw it, Santana thought. She let their arms swing a bit, not bothering to let go, and shrugged.

"I don't care. You decide."

"It's your birthday, San. Beside, if I chose, I might not pick something appropriate." There was mischievous tone in her voice.

"And what do you mean by that?" She didn't mean... no. No way. Sometimes they'd have little conversations like this, but i didn't actually lead anywhere. Santana had figured it was just the way her quirky mind worked.

"I have to take Lord Tubbington to the vet next week. Do you want to come?" Great. A change of subject.

"Uh..." Sitting in a vet's office for an afternoon? Not exactly Santana's idea of 'fun'. "Do you need me to come?"

"Lord Tubbington still hasn't quit smoking yet, and I think it's making him sick. The lady on the phone said he might not get better..." Brittany's voice had become quiet now, and much more vulnerable than before.

Seeing the look on her face, Santana bumped shoulders with her. Giving a small smile to try to cheer her up, she nodded. "Yeah, I'll come with you, Britt."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, quickly returning to her pleasant self. They stayed in silence for a few minutes now, just walking along the street, when out of the blue she spoke again. "When I was little, I used to think that whoever I was talking to on the phone was God."

Santana let out a loving laugh, "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

As they entered the shop, a small bell went off above them. Turning to Brittany, Santana took a deep breath. "See you later, I guess."

The blonde smiled, "See you after. Oh," he was about to turn away when she stopped herself. Leaning forward to press a light, fleeting kiss on Santana's cheek, she grinned. "happy birthday!"

Santana only nodded in return. The kiss on the cheek was nothing new for her, but that didn't make it any less unexpected. Luckily for her, it was still too early for there to be many customers, and the ones that were there hadn't seemed to notice, or care for that matter.

Forcing herself not to watch her leave, Santana tied her apron on, and walked behind the counter where her teenage coworker was waiting for her. It was the same boy who had given her the application, and she had -rather unfortunately- gotten to know this kid pretty well. Learning from past experiences that his name was Will, and although he tried to act cool, he was a fumbling idiot when trying to impress girls.

"Who was that? You're girlfriend?" He smirked, tying his own apron on over his polo t-shirt.

"Shut up." Santana grumbled, not bothering to look at him as she put her hair into a high ponytail.

"You know, that's actually pretty hot."

That caused her to look at him. Santana reached over and nearly ripped his oversized baseball cap, to reveal sandy brown hair. Taking advantage of the opportunity, and the fact that no one was around, she used it to hit him over the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, taking the hat back, but setting it under the counter. "I'm just trying to make conversation. Being friendly."

"And you wonder why no one will hang around you, perv."

"But, who was that girl?"

"A friend, even though it really isn't any of your business. Or anything you may be familiar with."

"So... is she single?"

Santana stayed silent, but reached back for the hat to hit him again.

"You know, one of these days I just might decide to hit you back." Will threatened, grabbing the hat from her yet again.

"Yeah, right. I know four year olds with more upper body strength than you." She fired back, before crossing her arms and walking away to set up.

Santana spent the rest of the morning serving the usual clusters of business men and women. But even during what she referred to as "rush our", she could still tell that the day was going annoyingly slow. Every minute felt longer than the last, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

That was why it was a huge relief when Santana looked up to see Brittany was now standing in front of her, patiently waiting for her to finish things up. Checking the clock, she saw that she had fifteen minutes left.

Fifteen minutes.

And those fifteen minutes were going to feel like five years had passed as she tried to wait. She was even half-tempted to leave early. No one would notice, or care. Even if they did, what was really going to happen? Surely they couldn't fire her over fifteen minutes. She checked the clock again.

Ten minutes.

Very, very slowly, she took her apron off, making sure to take up as much time as possible. And when Santana was finished, she looked up at the time again.

Five minutes.

What the hell. Five minutes couldn't kill her. Holding her apron in one hand, she walked out from behind the counter and went up to Brittany, who was now patiently reading a magazine at one of the tables.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Have you thought of what you want to do yet?" Brittany replied, looking up from her magazine and smiling.

Well shit. To be honest, Santana had thought about it, but she really couldn't care less about what they did. "Yes, I did." She lied, "And I want to... spend time with you."

"You didn't decide anything, did you?"

"Look," Santana sighed, sitting across from her, "why can't you decide for the both of us?"

"Fine."

"Really?" She asked, surprised at how fast she had given in.

"Yeah. Let's go to your house first, though."

"Wait, why?"

"Because we need to get ready first." Brittany replied, a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've needed to split up Santana's birthday into two chapters, because of the length. Also, I'm going to try to have this updated more consistently from now on. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. Please review :)**


	6. Can't Get Enough

**Title:** Your Little Game  
><strong>Chapter Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Santana/Brittany [Brittana]  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,889**  
><strong>**Setting:** New York City  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had turned out that by "getting ready", Brittany had meant getting dressed up to go out to a club. However, Brittany had also explained that this wouldn't be the same club where they had met.<p>

"Why not?" Santana asked when she had been told this. She was in the middle of slipping on a golden, sparkling dress that had been handed by Brittany, from her closet.

"Because, we might run into Puck, or Finn, and I want you to myself tonight." She was putting on a pair of red earrings that matched her own dressas she spoke, beofre turning to Santana. "This way we'll have like, way more fun."

Santana shrugged in agreement. It would probably be better not to worry about Finn or Puckerman coming around. Thing could be much more relaxed... and she couldn't deny wanting to have Brittany to herself for the night. As her thoughts drifted off to the idea of that - having Brittany be hers for the night - she realized something that made her freeze, standing beside her bed.

Brittany wouldn't be hers tonight.

Because Brittany was never hers in the first place.

Her and Brittany were friends. That was all they were, and all they would ever be. You're getting soft, Lopez, Santana thought to herself. Glancing up just in time, she saw Brittany finish in the mirror and smile at her.

"How do I look?" She asked, striking a dramatic pose.

Santana's stomach twisted up in knots as she suddenly felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. Whoever ended up with Brittany was going to be one lucky guy. "Great." She answered. Her tone was soft, but she made sure there was a smile on her face to match. "And I?"

Brittany grinned in return, "You look amazing. Like, totally hot." She held her pinkie out for Santana to link her own with, and handed her her apartment key so they could leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time the two girls had gotten to the club, Santana was beginning to feel slightly better. She would have liked to blame it on Brittany's contagious excitement, which had, if possible, increased greatly on the way there.

Santana's initial reaction to the club was shock. It seemed very... dark. In the literal sense, she could barely see a thing. The only lights were at the bar, and the ones coming from the dance floor. It was almost as if everyone were wearing masks. However, it also just gave her chills. Everything seemed so mysterious, and, without thinking, she tightened her pinky around Brittany's.

"Let's go get some drinks." Brittany grinned. If Santana hadn't known better, she would of said that Britt was already intoxicated enough. However, she nodded along anyway, allowing herself to get pulled over to the bar.

"One drink for the birthday girl!" The blonde chirped to the bartender, before giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

He looked to be in his mid-thirties, at least, with more than enough tattoos on his left arm. Giving what Santana guessed was supposed to be a sly smile, he slid two drinks across the counter to them. "Birthday girl, huh. This your girlfriend?" He motioned to Brittany.

Santana, who had immediately begun to gulp down her drink, nearly choked. Coughing, she didn't answer. Anything to avoid that question. What was with people think they were girlfriends all of a sudden anyway?

"No, I'm her best friend." Brittany let out a laugh as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Yeah." She agreed, finally setting down her now almost empty cup. "Best friends." Before the bartender was able to ask any more questions, she took Brittany's hand. "Let's go over there.' she nodded to the dance floor, knowing her friend would agree. Just like expected, Brittany abandoned her drink to follow her to the floor.

There weren't many people around, but that was easily evened out by the fact that the club was strangely small. Personal space was out of the question as she felt people dancing so closely that she could practically feel their breath on the back on her neck.

Coloured lights were now flashing in time with the music. It was a hip hop song that Santana didn't recognize. But that didn't matter, because she was dancing with Brittany, who was now right in front of her and looking like she was having the time of her life.

However, it was right in the middle of a song change when a man who looked to be about Santana's age started to try to dance with Brittany. She wasn't able to see his face properly, due to the flashing lights, but new that if she could, it would probably have an arrogant smirk on it. At first, both girls ignored him, but he persisted. It wasn't until he was right next to Brittany, dancing, that she took notice of him. He was obviously putting the moves on her, and it made Santana want to slap that smile off of his face.

Her discomfort grew as he lifted Brittany's arm to spin her, before pulling her closer. It not only caused the blonde to giggle, already a little drunk, but also had Santana's stomach churning.

"I'm going to go get another drink." Santana announced, trying to speak over the loud music.

"What?"

Shaking her head to herself, Santana motioned to the bar, and began to push through the crowd.

Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back.

She kept her eyed locked on staring straight ahead.

"What can I get for you, Birthday Girl?" The bartender asked when she finally arrived at the counter.

"The strongest thing you've got."

Wordlessly, he slid a glass of clear liquid across the counter. She knew she would regret this. A voice in the back of her mind told her not to, but she drank it as fast as she could. When she was finished, Santana all but slammed her glass on the table, and demanded for another.

She had already been pretty tipsy when she was with Brittany, and this new drink wasn't helping that. It had had more of an impact than she was willing to admit, but pushed the burning sensation in her throat away while she kept drinking. It was by her third glass that the bartender cut her off.

"What?" A now very drunk Santana Lopez snapped, "You can't cut me off."

"Oh yes I can." He smirked.

"Look, I may be drunk as hell right now, but I don't care." Her mind was getting fuzzy, but the image of Brittany and the boy was still fresh in her mind. "The girl I'm in love with is getting it on with some guy that looks so douchey he probably auditioned for the Jersey Shore, I'm destined to be forever alone since it was recently announced that I'm the biggest bitch in this state - probably on the planet - and it's my goddamn birthday. So I wants to get my drink on."

"You can have one more."

"Fine."

By the time he had handed Santana her drink, she realized what she had just said.

"I just...?"

"Yes."

"Jesus christ." She muttered under her breath, taking a sip of her glass. Her throat was on fire now, but she had gotten used to the burning sensation.

"Speaking of your lady friend, you may want to take a look at her now." He nodded in the direction of the middle of the dance floor.

Following his gaze, Santana looked to see a very familiar blonde head dancing - if you could even call it that - with the boy she had left her with. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and then gave her a kiss. That was when something snapped in Santana. She felt tears beginning to form, and pushed her way through the crowd, to the ladies' room. She kept her head down, not wanting to cause too much of a scene. Finally arriving in the washing, she went looked for the largest stall available, which happened to be the handicapped one. Locking the door behind her, she sat down, and put her face into her hands.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. She had been doing with well with her bitchy front. Sue, sometimes it would mean missing out on something, but in the end, it was for the better.

Then Brittany came along, and the exceptions were made. Brittany. One of the most caring, accepting, and sometimes naive girls she had ever met.

Tears were flowing down her face now. It was her birthday, for godsake. Of all days, it had to happen now. Santana knew that she was overreacting, but she didn't care. She was drunk, and upset, and felt alone. However, most of all it felt like she'd been strung along this entire time.

The sound of the bathroom door opening broke her train of thought immediately.

"San?" A voice echoed out.

Well speak of the devil.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I- I'm fine, Britt. I'm okay. Just go out there."

She could hear Brittany's voice outside of her stall now, "Let me in, San."

"I said I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"Please?"

Sighing, Santana wiped her eyes messily. She was a mess, but she stood up anyway, and let the stall lock click open for Brittany to enter.

"What's wrong." Brittany asked softly, locking the door behind her. She went over and sat on the toilet, as the blonde sat on her knees in front of her. Her voice was full of concern, but somehow it just made Santana feel worse.

"Nothing."

She took Santana's hand in her own. "You can tell me, San. We're best friends. We can tell each other anything."

"That's the thing, isn't it?" She replied bitterly, wiping her cheek again before giving back her hand. "We're best friends, but... I don't want to be best friends. And... seeing you with that douchebag tonight, instead of me. It hurt. Because, I really like being with you, and I have a good time with you. I don't want to just be friends, and I don't want to be best friends." Santana was openly crying again now, choking back her sobs as she forced herself to speak, "I want to be the one who you dance with at clubs, and I want you to want that, too,_ and why couldn't I have just been born with a penis?_" Looking down, she gasped for air between her crying.

"Is that how you really feel?" Brittany asked quietly. She tucked a stay piece of Santana's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..."

When Brittany stayed silent after that, watching their hands, Santana panicked. Did that mean she didn't want what Santana wanted? Did she only want to be friends? Quickly, she leaned down, and quickly kissed her lips.

It didn't last long, but it was long enough to have an effect on both of them. All she wanted to do was lean in again, but didn't. Instead, she stood up, bringing the blonde with her, and looked her dead in the eye. She kept leaning in closer, until finally their lips met yet again. This time, she waited for Brittany to pull away, which took longer than expected.

"Santana..." Brittany let out, a little breathless. She was pulling away, but their bodies were still almost touching.

"You said this is my day. Anything I wanted, right?" She kept eye contact, not wanting to lose the small amount of nerve she had somehow gained.

Brittany nodded. Whether it was because she was afraid to speak, or at a loss for words, Santana didn't know. Pulling her closer, if that was even possible, she said quietly, . "This is what I want. I want you."

The moment the words were spoken, Brittany all but attacked her mouth. And it took a moment, but soon Santana was returning the kisses with just as much - if not more - force. She wrapped her hands around to the small of her back, pulling in. She felt a hand graze up and over her arm, until it reached the back of her neck. Keeping it's hold there, Brittany's fingers twisted in Santana's now rustled hair.

She was breathing heavily now, placing small and frantic kisses along her neck. For so long, she'd been denying the fact that this could ever happen. Pushing - or at least trying to push - thoughts of doing this with her out of her mind. But now that she'd had a taste of what it would be like, it was like a dam had collapsed. As thoughts flooded her mind, the only one Santana could stick to was getting closer to her. As close as she could. And when Brittany's fingers can along the hem of her dress, her thoughts, feelings, everything really ,were amplified.

"Can we...?" She was asked. They had both frozen now. Knowing what Brittany was asking without needing to say it.

Santana nodded, "Yeah... but not here. Let's go back to my place."

When Brittany beamed at her, it nearly sent her into a grin herself. Grabbing her hand, Santana quickly lead them out of the bathroom, and to the club's exit.

When they arrived outside, she immediately let go of Brittany's hand, but stayed standing next to her as she tried to get a cab. She bounced her leg impatiently, wishing that she had brought some sort of jacket for the unusually cool night. However, she knew that the small shiver had nothing to do with the weather. Practically feeling the adrenaline rushing through her, Santana looked over to see that Brittany obviously felt the same way.

The taxi finally pulled up to the curb, and Santana stepped to sit in the back beside Brittany right away. Giving the cabdriver her address, she noticed that her hand was now holding onto Brittany's tightly, not wanting to let her go. There was no doubt that the driver knew what was going on. Between Santana's flushed cheeks, and Brittany still breathing heavily, it would have been obvious to anyone. Add in the fact that Brittany had now shifted in her seat, so that their thighs were pressed together didn't help to argue against it.

Even though they were going as fast as possible on a busy night like this, Santana couldn't help but will with her mind for the time to go faster. For each red light they came up to to turn green almost immediately. Sometimes it had actually worked in her favor, but mostly not.

Soon enough, however, they were in her apartment. Pulling each other to walk faster, the bedroom door shut with a click.

Watching Brittany jump onto one side of the bed to lay down, Santana quickly joined her. She shifted onto her side, and the blonde did the same, so they could look at each other face on now. Brittany's hand trailed up and down her arm almost soothingly. This was different. It wasn't like the way Puck would rush, or how Finn had been so hesitant. This was easy.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

Was she? She was drunk as hell, and would have a killer hang over in the morning, that was for sure. But it wasn't or not she was ready for the sex, it was if she was ready for the feelings that would undoubtedly come with it this time. Before she could think about her answer much longer, Santana leaned forward to kiss her. "Yes."

Giving a small smile, she took a shaking breath and sat up as Brittany rolled onto her back. Lifting her dress slightly she swung a leg over to straddle her hips. She moved into kiss her. It was soft and slow, like it had been the one time with Finn. This time however, she didn't get distracted. There was nothing else except for her and Brittany.

Just this one time, she'd let herself feel something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapter :D Hopefully this one was okay? Reviews are welcome :)**


	7. Easing Strain

**Title:** Your Little Game  
><strong>Chapter Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Santana/Brittany [Brittana]  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2, 604**  
><strong>**Setting:** New York City  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana woke up to a dying thirst and pounding headache. It felt incredibly early, but she knew that it was most likely late afternoon. Taking her time to open her eyes, she let herself adjust to the light. The blinds were pulled down, but somehow the sun was still managing to shine through. She'd need to fix those.<p>

Santana groaned into the pillow, not wanting to move, but not wanting to stay lying in bed all day either. She remembered last night. What_ she_ and _Brittany_ had done last night. A part of her mind told her it was a dream, that none of it really happened. But when she rolled onto her side, facing the edge of the bed, she could feel the undeniable weight pressing into the mattress behind her.

Okay, so maybe last night wasn't a dream. That was good. And Brittany was still there, which made things even better. But what did that made them? Girlfri- Santana's head began pounding noticeably louder at the word. Maybe this wasn't a good time to think about that...

Suddenly, there was a creak from the bed, and Santana felt a slender arm wrap around her waist. She didn't have her dress on, but had luckily thought enough to put on her bra and underwear before going to sleep.

Rolling around while remaining in Brittany's grasp, she smirking at her sleeping face.

"Good morning..." The blonde mumbled to her, keeping her eyes closed.

"Morning."

At the sound of Santana's voice, she pulled her closer, and rested her head just below the brunette's shoulder.

"I need to get up, Britt..." Santana spoke into her hair.

"Mmm... No you don't." Her grip tightened.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"I need to get some Tylonol."

"... Fine. But only if you get me some, too."

"Deal, and then we can get our cuddle on."

Brittany's grip on her slackened greatly, allowing her to slowly get up from the bed. She grabbed herself an old t-shirt from her laundry hamper, as Brittany curled herself into a ball, most likely going back to sleep.

When she walked down the hall, she saw that it was well after noon, and quickly walked to the bathroom. Well, more stumbled than walked. She opened the cabinet and it took a few minutes, but she finally found some medication.

Doing her best to ignore the waves of nausea, she filled a paper cup with ice cold water and quickly downed two of them.

It wasn't long before she was back in the bedroom with an actual glass of water, and two pills for Brittany. Her own headache was starting to fade, but she still felt drained of energy. She sat on the edge of the bed, holding them out for the blonde to take. Santana watched at Brittany gulped them down in record time, and gave a small moan as both of the girls laid down.

"I don't feel well, San." The blonde grimaced.

Frowning to herself, Santana did her best to smooth down her hair for her. She was used to the god-awful hangovers, and was more immune to it than most people, but she hadn't realized that Brittany may not have been. "Don't worry, you'll feel better soon." She comforted.

Before she realized it, Brittany was already asleep again. Santana let her stay like that for a few hours, hoping she'd feel better when she woke up. In the meantime, she had managed to leave the bed retching at least three times.

Food, she thought to herself, getting up from in front of the toilet for hopefully the last time. Food is good. Food will help.

She managed to drag herself from the bathroom, through the living room, and into the kitchen. She rinsed out her mouth. She had always hated the stench of alcohol, even if she should be used to it by now. Very, very slowly, she made herself some toast for the both of them, covering both pieces with butter. She had read somewhere that it helped upset stomaches, and could only pray that it wasn't a lie.

"Britt, you need to get up now." Santana called, now sitting cross-legged beside her. "It's three in the afternoon. Have some toast."

Groaning, Brittany reluctantly sat up and took the plate from her.

"Feeling any better?"

"A bit."

"Good."

There was a pause before the blonde spoke. "Isn't toast what gay people eat? Because Kurt is like, obsessed with it."

"I'm not gay." Santana clarified, her voice defensive.

"Neither am I... I'm San-sexual." Brittany gave her a smile and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Are you Britt-sexual?"

"Look, Britt... I-" She paused. They were going to need to talk about this sooner or later, but how could she manage to say what she needed to without sounding like a total bitch? "Sex isn't dating. And, I don't really, _do_ relationships..."

"Oh... okay."

"So, do you think you could not tell anyone about what happened last night?"

"Sure." She shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Or us?"

"Okay... But are you?" Her tone was serious now.

"Am I what?"

"Britt-sexual?"

Santana leaned in to give her a kiss before pulling away and smiling. "Sure."

* * *

><p>The two girls had spent the rest of the day hanging around Santana's apartment. They were both too tired to do more than watch TV, although they would occasionally turn off the volume to talk.<p>

"So why don't you do relationships?" Brittany casually asked, taking advantage of the commercial between soap operas.

Santana looked from her place on the chair to where the other girl was sprawled out on the couch. She shrugged, "I don't know. I never have, really."

"Okay." And just like that, she dropped the subject, and turned her attention back to the muted tv.

"Hey San?" Her voice rang after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Can I join you?"

"... Sure..." Santana responded hesitantly. She had no idea what Brirttany meant, but had realized from past experiences to just go with the flow at times like these.

Very slowly, Brittany got up from her place on the couch, and walking over to her. Then, she proceeded to sit right down on Santana's lap. She would have been reminded of how little kids sit on Santa's lap during Christmas, if it weren't for the fact that the blonde's legs were dangling over the chair's arm, and her head rested on Santana's shoulder.

"Okay, what are you doing?" She asked.

"You're still coming with Lord Tubbington and me to the vet, right?"

"Lord Tubbington and I. And yes, why?"

"Okay, because it's this Wednesday." Her grip on the brunette tightened slightly.

"Oh, okay... I'll be there, then." She reassured.

Brittany quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She wrapped her arm to give the blonde a small squeeze. Leaning in, she captured her mouth with her own, which Brittany enthusiastically returned.

Their television show had returned, but they both ignored it as Brittany pulled her in by the shoulders. It took a lot of maneuvering around, but eventually Santana had found herself being straddled by her. By the time the remote controller had fallen to the floor, all thoughts of returning to their program had been forgotten.

"We should take a break." Santana gasped as they each pulled away for breath.

"But, why? I thought you liked my sweet lady kisses." She dropped down to kiss Santana's neck before continuing, "I know I like yours."

"Because we're acting like rabbits." She muttered bitterly. _It's like we don't know when to stop._

"What's wrong with rabbits? They're cute."

"That's not what I meant."

Huffing, Brittany got off of Santana and stood, looking down at her. She held onto her hand, swinging it lightly. "You need to cheer up. This wasn't how you were acting last night."

"I was drunk last night."

"Then pretend you're drunk again!" Walking away until she had reached the doorway, Brittany turned around and leaned against the door's frame. "I'll be in your bedroom. Waiting for you to ravish me like the cute, little bunnies we are." She then left the room, walking away from a very shocked Santana. What had she gotten herself into?

No. She convinced herself. They had already hooked up once, and that would just have to be enough...

It was exactly two minutes later when Santana found herself out of the chair and running to her bedroom.

"You win." She panted, before diving into Brittany.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend had been full of exchanging lazy kisses, and laying around. Brittany had seemed fine with this, but Santana couldn't help but feel just a little bit over pleased. Most of her hook ups had been just that- hook ups. One night stands. Guy who were to never be seen again. But with Brittany, she got to wake up Sunday morning with a pair of arms around her waist and a warm breath on her neck.<p>

Not that she'd be willing to admit it, of course. She had to keep reminding herself of the obvious. That her and Brittany _weren't_ be in a relationship, and that it would be for the better of both of them. But it was still nice.

That was why on Monday, Santana got a nice dose of reality.

She had been walked, once again, by Brittany to work. They weren't acting any different than last time, but she could somehow now feel eyes boring into the back of her head as they past people on the street.

When they arrived at the coffee shop, Brittany pulled her closer once again. She had been expecting something innocent, a kiss on the cheek, possibly. Instead, Brittany gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She heard a snicker come from behind them, and immediately knew it was Will.

"I thought we weren't going to... let anyone else know about this."

"Oh, right... Sorry."

Seeing her frown, Santana patted her shoulder. "It's fine, just... let's try to be more careful next time, okay?"

Brittany nodded, before turning to leave Santana in the shop.

"Yeah. Nothing screams 'friends' like making out in a workplace." A voice came from behind her.

Turning around, she grimaced at the teenage boy. "You know, nothing says desperate like leering. I already told you, she's a friend, so you can leave now. "

He walked away, but said under his breath, "Bullshit."

After that, work had gone by surprisingly fast. Taking coffee orders, working the cash machine. Before she knew it, her shift was nearly done, and Finn Hudson was walking through the door.

"What can I do for you?" Santana said, flashing a fake smile across the counter as he approached her.

"We need to talk." One of his hands - the one that was in his pant pocket - was fidgeting with something. Some the small noise, Santana guessed that it was a set of keys.

"What on earth would _we_ need to talk about?"

"Uhm, maybe about how you screwed me over?"

Suddenly, a bell went off, and she looked to the doorway to see Brittany walking in. The blonde gave her a grin and skipped up to them. Just great.

Turning back to Finn, she finally answered.

"Me? Screwing you over? You're the one who called out another girl's name right in the middle of doing the deed, and hasn't even bothered to call me since."

"Why didn't you tell me about Brittany?"

Santana frowned, suddenly confused. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Brittany."

"Brittany and I, are none of your business. And who even told you about us?"

"You are when I think we're dating, and you run off with her without saying a to me about it, and Brittany told me."

"Okay, Frankenteen." Santana said, untying her apron and setting it on the counter. "Why made you ever think that we were dating?"

"We had sex."

"Sex is _not_ dating."

"If it were, Santana and I would be dating." Brittany piped up. She had been so quiet since arriving, that Santana had almost forgotten she was there.

"Oh, that's right. Because dating would involve feelings, and you don't_ do_ feelings, do you Santana?"

She had just been about to give a snarky reply to Finn when Brittany suddenly spun to face her. "What does he mean, that you don't do feelings?"

"I can't believe you don't him! What were you thinking, Britt?"

"What does he mean about feelings?" Her voice was calm, and to be honest, that scared Santana even more than if she had been angry.

"Look, I'll talked to you about it later. Why would you tell _him_? Of all people!"

"How can you not do feelings? Like, I get not dating, but not feeling..."

She just wouldn't let it go, would she? "I don't feel things for people, okay?" Santana snapped. She was already irritated about telling Finn, but now she had to go and get caught up in a tiny, little, insignificant detail, too?

"So all weekend, when we were together... everything we did... you didn't feel anything? You didn't care?"

"Of course I cared, Britt. It isn't like that."

"Then tell me how it is, San."

She flinched, not used to hearing Brittany's nickname for her used with such a cold tone. Santana took a deep breath, unable to answer her. "I can't. She finally said.

"Yeah, well call me when you get it figured out." The blonde-haired girl didn't to anything to try to hide her disappointment as she turned to quickly leave the shop. Now, Santana was left more frustrated than ever, with a dumbfounded Finn.

"Hey, if that was my fault, I'm really sorry..."

"Just shut up, okay?" Santana said through clenched teeth. "Just... leave."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of yet another chapter :D Thanks for all of the great reviews on the last one. They're always welcome :)**


	8. I Seek You Out

**Title:** Your Little Game  
><strong>Chapter Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Santana/Brittany [Brittana]  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,352**  
><strong>**Setting:** New York City  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Santana flicked through the channels on her tv aimlessly. She had spent the past hour doing this- laying on the couch lazily while making no promise of being productive.<p>

It was the day after her fight with Brittany, and she had called into work claiming to be 'ill'. Which, technically, she was. Emotionally. Mentally. Toxic thoughts would invade her mind every time she wasn't focused on something. Hence the tv.

However, the tv didn't seem to be helping at all. In fact, all it did was remind her of how normally she and Brittany would be out together on a day like this.

She groaned, giving up and flicking off what was currently on- the weather channel. She then let the remote fall to the floor as she hung her head back, and swung her arm over her eyes. Last night had been spent with crazy dreams of the blonde, which needless to say, didn't allow Santana to get a good night's sleep. Everything from Finn yelling at her, to Brittany making out with Quinn in front of her. Although the latter was completely unrealistic, Santana still found herself growing a new dislike for miss Quinn Fabray.

It was right after that particular dream when she found herself waking up, swearing to god that she was in the middle of a panic attack. Her heart had felt like it was going triple time, and blood pounded in her ears. Why did it have to be Quinn? Why couldn't it have been that guy from the club? At least that way Santana could have calmed herself down with the reality of the situation. But with Quinn... for all she knew, Quinn was at Brittany's right now. Her mind quickly avoided the small detail that she didn't even know _what_ sexuality Quinn was.

Santana had wiped the small amount of sweat that had gathered on her forehead with the back of her hands. If this was what being with Brittany meant, than she wasn't too sure if it was worth it. That was when she was reminded of their fight, her conscious mocking her.

Almost immediately, Santana not-so-kindly told her conscious where it could go.

She sat up on the couch, becoming more and more frustrated by the minute. Maybe she should go apologize. No. This wasn't her fault. She didn't do anything wrong. Brittany was the one who had to run off and tell Finn about them. If it wasn't for that, everything would be fine. So, no. She would wait for Brittany to apologize first.

Looking through the window, she saw that it was noticeably darker outside. Matching moods, she thought bitterly. It seemed late enough that she could make dinner, and, although she wouldn't admit it, there were undeniable hunger pangs from not bothering to fix herself something earlier.

In the end, she'd chosen spaghetti for two, and had eaten both servings out of spite more than anything else. It was while cleaning up when her phone rang.

Checking the Caller ID, Santana saw that it was Quinn.

Stupid Quinn.

Cockblock Quinn.

Although the latter insult didn't completely make sense, it was good enough for her. Before her mind could come up with any more- interesting, insults to stick before Quinn's name, Santana growled to herself. Maybe she should turn in early for the night.

"Santana Lopez. Pick up the phone right now. I know you're there. What did you do to Brittany?" The answering machine barked at her.

"I'm a shark. Suck my imaginary dick, Quinn Fabgay." Santana spoke aloud to no one in particular. However, the shark comment had only reminded her of something Brittany had told her awhile ago. Something about dolphins being gay sharks. Immediately, she groaned. Yeah, Santana definitely need to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana had decided to go into work. She probably could have gotten away with another day off, but didn't want to face the afternoon alone yet again. When she had finished work, she got herself a coffee and sat at one of the tables in the corner of the room.<p>

She had been happy that she was given an employee's discount on her purchases, just like Will had said she would, but even happier that it was now giving her an excuse to prolong her stay out of her apartment. It was a few minutes into flipping through a magazine when Santana heard someone approaching.

"Well, look who's peeked their head out of the shire." She commented, looking up to see one Blaine Anderson standing before her.

"Mind if I join you? He asked. He was holding his own coffee, but it looked like it was weighing him down more than anything else.

"... Fine." Taking her bag off of the table, she reluctantly made room for him to sit.

"So, how have you been?"

"What do you want?"

Blaine took in a breath, "I heard about you and Brittany."

"Well, if you heard about us, you would know that there_ isn't_ a 'Brittany and I.'"

"She-"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Santana snapped, cutting him off.

"Okay... then, how are you?"

"If Brittany wants to run around, parading her love for women, then fine with me. Let her. But I won't be joining in on your little 'gay pride squad'. Anyway, it's not like I even miss her."

Lies. They were all lies. Just flowing out of her mouth, one after the other. Santana did miss her. She didn't want Brittany to have affections for anyone else, but if that meant coming out as a lesbian - assuming that's what she was - than Santana wasn't sure if she could to that."

"Oh really?

"Yes, really."

"I think you're lying." He raised an eyebrow at her, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Now why on earth would you think that?"

"Because I didn't ask you about Brittany."

Looking down, she paused. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you, I heard about you and Brittany."

"So? That doesn't mean you needed to come to see me. You're closer with Brittany than you are with me."

"I thought you might like someone to talk to, or maybe some advice if you needed it. I mean, Brittany is devastated."

"She'll get over it." Santana shrugged. She'll get over me.

"I don't know about that."

That was when she looked up, her voice suddenly defensive again. "And what would you suggest then, oh wise one?"

"Look, Santana. I know that we might now know each other very well, you said so yourself. I_ am_ closer with Brittany, but I'm only trying to help."

When she didn't reply, Blaine spoke again.

"I can tell that you care about her, and she cares about you, too. You're probably scared about the future. About coming out. We've all been there, and god knows I have too. But, you can't let your fears run your life for you. Sometimes, you just have to go after what you want, and not second guess it."

"Shit. You're like a queer Doctor Phil."

He smirked, not trying to hide the fact that he was holding back a small laugh, "Well, I try."

It wasn't long after that when Blaine left, claiming he had some plans with Kurt. She knew he was lying, just looking for an excuse to leave before things got too awkward for the both of them, but accepted his goodbye without questions.

Deciding to make her way home, the trip was surprisingly fast. Entering her apartment and flicking on the lights, it was already evening. Her head was full of thoughts about what to do about Brittany as she took a seat at the small table in what was deemed as the 'dining area'. Maybe she should go see her. Most of what Blaine had said was right, even if Santana was reluctant to admit it. She was scared. She didn't want other people to know about her and Brittany because that would involve coming out, and facing the inevitable conversations and feelings.

Feelings.

That was what had seemed to get her in this mess from the start. Yes, she had feelings for Brittany. She had acted on those feelings, and it had screwed everything up. First, she was acting on feeling for Brittany, then on feelings of fear.

"You can't let fear run your life for you." She told herself, quoting what Blaine had said to her. Standing up, she looked over at the calendar. It was Wednesday, surely Brittany would be home by now. She tried to remember any plans she had been told about. Nothing, except... Lord Tubbington.

Lord Tubbington had a vet appointment, which she was supposed to go to. Well, shit. She knew how much that had meant to Brittany and she had just forgotten about it. Grabbing her keys, Santana quickly left the apartment and ran outside.

Brittany's house wasn't too far away, she could easily get there on foot, but she would need to run to get there soon.

* * *

><p>By the time Santana arrived at Brittany's, she was panted for breath, and it was significantly dark out. The street lights weren't much help to her when she fell a few times. She knew that she probably looked insane to other people on the street, running around for no reason, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to Brittany's.<p>

When she walked up to the front door, and knocked, she noticed that there wasn't a car in the driveway. However, there was a voice calling from the outside to come in.

Opening the door, she looked around for some sort of life, "Britt?" She walked into the kitchen, hoping that Brittany would be there. She was relieved to see a blonde head sitting down, but her relief was squashed when she saw it that it was only Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn demanded, suddenly standing up and walking to Santana.

"I'm here to see Brittany."

"Oh, no you're not."

"Really? Because I think I am."

Do you realize what you've done to her? How upset she's been since you snapped at her?"

"Ladies." In a moment, Rachel was at both of their sides. Just great, another person to deal with. "Santana, it's nice to see you again. And, although I admire your courage to take on the wrath of what has became Hurricane Quinn, I think it would be best for everyone if you left."

"I came to apologize." Santana said through clenched teeth, not taking her eyes off of the blonde.

"Still, I really thin-"

"It's fine, Rachel." A voice came from the other room. Brittany's voice. Santana could swear that in that moment, Medusa's head and who knew what else, had occupied her stomach. "You two can go, I'll be okay."

"Fine." Quinn grumbled, and let herself be lead by the loud girl out of the house, but not before shooting Santana another glare.

It took a bit, but finally there was a sniffle, and Brittany spoke out again. "I'm in the living room."

Quickly stepping through the hall, Santana followed the voice to find Brittany curled up in the corner of the couch. Her eyes were tinted red, and Santana could see her gripping the pillow tightly.

"Hey." She whispered, walking in and sitting on the other end of the piece of furniture.

"Hi..."

"I came to say sorry."

"You should probably know that Quinn threatened to strangle you before you came."

"I wouldn't doubt it." She muttered, sitting back into the couch, and crossing on leg over the other.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For reacting how I did about you telling Finn. For getting angry at you. For not telling you about the whole 'feelings' thing... I'm so sorry."

"You really hurt me Santana."

She tried to keep her face composed at the fact that Brittany had said her name, and not her nickname. "I know, and I shouldn't have. I was scared of other people finding out, because I was ashamed. But, I don't need to be ashamed of you. It was wrong to take it out on you and I'm sorry."

"..."

"Do you think you can forgive me?"

Brittany gave a small nod, and smiled slightly. She sat up, and moved closer to pull Santana in for a tight hug. "What made you change your mind?" She asked quietly into her ear.

She pulled away to answer, "Blaine talked to me earlier."

"Blaine's really nice. He's like, a gay Yoda."

Santana gave a small laugh, before kissing her on the cheek. "Yeah, I guess he is."

"... I really missed you, San." Brittany said, holding her hand.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapter :D Just to give a heads up, I start school next week, so I'm going to try to update as often as I can, but if it takes a little bit longer than usual that's why. Please review :)**


	9. Pasttimes

**Title:** Your Little Game  
><strong>Chapter Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Santana/Brittany [Brittana]  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,042**  
><strong>**Setting:** New York City  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.<strong>_

* * *

><p>That night, Santana ended up catching a cab home, figuring that it would be too late to walk by the time she managed to pull herself apart from Brittany. They exchanged promises to call each other tomorrow, and quick goodbye kisses.<p>

That was why the next day it wasn't much of a surprise when Brittany came by bright and early to see Santana. Well, Santana's definition of early.

"Britt, what are you doing here?" She asked, when she opened the door to see the blonde standing there happily, already dressed.

"You said that we would hang out today."

"Today, as in this afternoon, not at dawn." Santana grumbled, turning around to lead her into the apartment.

"It's only nine thirty..." Brittany said, making it obvious that she wasn't going to let Santana's grouchiness affect her.

"Still." She began to rummage through her cupboards for a bowl. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brittany leaning against the counter, watching her. "So what do you want to do today?" She eventually asked, taking her bowl of cereal and sitting at the small kitchen table.

"Up to you... I like your pajamas, by the way. They're cute."

She held back a laugh, not surprised that the blonde enjoyed her blue Carebear shirt, and plaid bottoms.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I thought that we could talk about... us." Santana barely choked out the last word nervously. She figured that if they were going to be together from now on, then they needed to do things right. No more avoiding things that were hard. It was time for her to get her head out of her ass, and do something, Santana told herself.

"You really mean that?"

Being given the question while Santana had a mouth full of Special K, she did her best to nod enthusiastically. All but jumping over the table to maul her, Brittany gave a small jump in her chair and a wide smile.

Seeing her smile, Santana immediately wanted to reciprocate it, feeling a small swelling in her chest. Maybe this 'feelings' thing wouldn't turn out too badly... Only, what should have been a dazzling smile turned into a soggy mess as the mixture of cereal and milk came spilling out of her mouth. Dribbling onto the tablecloth, not to mention soaking the front of her shirt, Santana coughed as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Shit!" She exclaimed to a now giggling Brittany. She stood up and began mopping up the mess with some spare napkins that were resting on the center of the table.

As the blonde helped her finish, she realized that the other girl was still giggling. This only caused Santana to raise an eyebrow at her, "You think this is funny, do you?"

"Yeah, just a bit..." She answered, before giving another laugh. "You had that look Finn gets whenever he looks at Rachel."

Oh, just great. Trying not to let that comment affect her too much, Santana smiled at Brittany. "Oh, really?" Taking a step closer, she wrapped her arms around her to pull them together for a tight hug.

"You're getting me wet, San!"

"That was the point." She smiled, pulling away and trying not to snicker at the innuendo. Santana turned to walk away, wanting to change into some real clothes, when Brittany grabbed her hand. Getting forced back, the next thing she knew Brittany was kissing her. Venturing her tongue out just enough to lick the few remaining drops of milk off of her lips. She had to admit, it sent shivers up her spine. Wanting more, Santana tried to pull her in once again, only to have the other girl step back this time.

"You said that we'd go for a walk." She was reminded.

"... Right. You sure you don't want to do that later, and this instead?"

"Yes, but I want to talk about us first."

"Fine." She grumbled. "I'll be right back." Leaving the room, Santana left to change into what was decided to be a red t-shirt and black shorts. She knew that it was simple, but they were only going for a walk.

"Ready?" She asked, arriving to see Brittany sitting at the table once again.

"Yup." She held out her pinky for Santana to take, which she did. Proudly so.

* * *

><p>As Brittany and Santana walked through Central Park, they had to admit it was nice, but scorchingly hot out. Not to mention dry. Their pinkies weren't linked anymore, but they were still close enough to occasionally bump shoulders every once in awhile.<p>

"Let's go sit over there for a bit." Santana finally said, pointing to a nearby bench that was in the shade. She didn't wait for a 'yes' before walking over to it, but hadn't heard anything against it either as Brittany followed her.

By the time they girls were sitting they were taking short breaths and wiping the sweat off of the back of their necks.

"It smells like sex." Brittany commented, her eyes half closed in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It smells like sex."

"What smells like sex?" Santana asked, now speaking carefully.

"The air..."

"And how would you know that?"

"Puck said that sex smells like sweat and sailors."

"Sweat. And. Sailors. Still not making any sense, Britt." Normally, Santana would have just dropped it my now, but this was too confusing not to be questioned.

"Well, he said 'sweat and sea men', but I know that he was just using another word for sailors... Do you think that means Sailor Moon smells like sex, too?"

She nearly had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at Brittany's logic. She somehow found managed to find Brittany's innocence adorable, and didn't want to ruin that. But oh yes, Puckerman would not be forgetting about this anytime soon.

"I don't think that's quite what he meant, Britt."

"You know, if we lived in those confusing little japanese cartoons, you'd totally be the Mars to my Sailor Moon." Brittany continued, completely ignoring what Santana had said. Instead, Santana just shook her head to herself, and nodded along, letting the blonde continue speaking.

"Anyway," Brittany finally said, after drifting off to numerous topics, "You that that there was a reason you wanted to talk."

Santana hung her head back, half groaning, "It's too hot out. Let's just get to that later." She was procrastinating and she knew it.

"Nope. No more waiting. We need to talk about this." She stood up, pulling Santana along with her.

"Fine, but let's get some food, too. Okay? We can talk while we eat." It was well past lunch now, and Santana could feel her stomach agreeing to the idea of eating something. It didn't hurt that it could be a good distraction while talking.

In the end, she agreed to go to a restaurant that Brittany spoke very enthusiastically of the entire walk there.

As Santana stepped inside, her eyes widened in surprise. It was a fairly big sized place, with an unusual lack of people. However, that wasn't what had caught her off guard. What had thrown her was the fact that she felt like they'd both been transported back to the sixties. She never would have guessed from the plain, lifeless exterior of the building that it would look like this on the inside.

From the red leather booths to the black and white tiled floors, there was no doubt that everything was greatly detailed to be exact. Hell, there was even some old, unrecognizable tune playing in the background. And, although it wasn't really Santana's style, Brittany seemed to love it.

She let herself be lead to an isolated booth in the corner. Brittany promptly sat across from her, grinning, "So. What did you want to talk about?"

"How's Lord Tubbington doing?" Santana let herself interrupt. She glanced over one of the menus that had been previously set on the table, avoiding eye contact.

"San..." She was told warningly.

"Sorry I missed the vet appointment." She continued, "I really wanted to go, and I would have if we hadn't..."

"Fought?" Brittany ended for her.

"Yeah..."

"He's staying at the vet's office. They said that he's really sick now."

She frowned, seeing Brittany's face pale, and lose it's usual smile. "I'm sorry, Britt."

"We aren't here to talk about Lord Tubbington. We're here because you wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?"

"I already told you."

"... I don't remember." Santana could tell she was lying. The anticipated look on her face was too much of a giveaway.

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Please?"

"I wanted to talk about us."

"What about us?"

"Don't push it, Britt." She warned

"Sorry."

"Whatever, it's fine." She folded her hands on the table before continuing, "We need to find out... what we are."

"We're friends, because you said that you don't do relationships."

"But what if I said that I might be able to make an exception?"

"What do you mean?"

Santana was about to answer when a waitress approached their table. Ordering a small serving of fries for herself, she tapped her foot as Brittany, very slowly, chose her order. It was when they were finally alone again when she spoke.

"I mean that I lo-like you, Britt. A lot. And... I want to be with you. I _really_ want to be with you. I want to be your... girlfriend..." She spoke the last word quietly, as if merely suggesting it would get them kicked out.

"Really? You aren't going to change your mind?"

That struck her as a bit of an odd question. Why would she change her mind? "I'm not going to change my mind, Britt." When she looked at the blonde, she noticed that she didn't seem fully convinced. Like she was almost hesitant to believe her.

"Come here." She finally said, moving over in her seat, to make room for Brittany to sit beside her. When she had the blonde seated, she took her hands in hers, facing her full on. "I wanted you, I still want you, and I will keep wanting you. It's always been hard to face my feelings. But with you, it's easier." She looked her straight in the eyes, hoping that it would be enough to convince her of how sincere she was.

The next thing she knew, Brittany was taking her hands out of Santana's grip, and leaning over to give her a hug. Returning the hug, Santana blinked repeatedly, hoping that her eyes would stop watering. This wasn't a time to break out the waterworks. When she pulled away, she gave a smile to Brittany before squeezing her hand gently.

Eventually, their food arrived, and they spent the rest of their time laughing and picking away at their food while sitting as closely as possible.

Santana had never understood why people let themselves have feelings for others, but after sitting with Brittany on her arm, she suddenly understood the appeal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter squeezed in before school starts :) I tried to make this one at least a little bit fluffy, so I hope that was accomplished. Sorry if it's not quite as long as the others, but hopefully it was still okay. Please review :)**


End file.
